Mis-Matched Marriage
by Sev'sgirl17
Summary: When Draco and Hermione are paired together by a Marriage Law, neither of them quite get what they were expecting... or didn't expect at all. I do not own the characters which belong to JK Rowling and I make no profit.
1. Wedding Woes

_**EDITED! The next four chapters have been reviewed and edited :) Please read and review! I love the support and constructive criticism, helps my writing :)**_

"I want you to leave your husband, and run away with me," Ron looked urgently into Hermione's eyes, his face was pleading and his heart thudded heavily in his chest as he watched Hermione's distressed face take in the words he had just spoken.

Hermione was not even supposed to be having Ron in Malfoy Manor, she was not supposed to be speaking with Ron at all, she was supposed to be making Draco Malfoy's dinner.

Hermione shook her head and stood up. "Ron, I can't. Look, we have to accept the fact that we didn't end up together. We have to accept the fact that you and I are not assigned to one another, that this Marriage Law is exactly that; law. Please, Ron." She breathed in a shaky breath. "You have to go. Draco will be home soon and I need to have dinner done for him by the time he gets home."

"If he beats you, you know you can go into the Ministry's office of Law and complain, maybe I can make something up and they will re-evaluate our matches."

Ron! Please. Stop," Hermione blinked a few tears from her eyes. "Look, this is my first night with Draco, maybe he has changed. Maybe he is different. I can still contact you by floo but under no circumstances can you come here in person again, do you understand? Please. If you are caught… I don't know how much power Draco has in his position at the Ministry."

"He isn't working in the Law office."

"No, but he is a Head of the Department of Mysteries. He has influence, he knows people. Look, go home. Go home to Abatha and everything will be alright. You'll see. Please, Ron. Go." Hermione went close to him and put her hand on his cheek. He looked into her eyes, the blue engulfed by the dark brown. "I love you." He said and Hermione smiled. "You will learn to love her too."

Ron said nothing but saw himself out. Hermione rubbed her arm and looked down at the coffee table where her book lay ajar. She had not expected Ron to come to the Manor. She herself had only arrived a few hours ago to find a simple note:

_Granger,_

_I work from 9am to 6pm every day. If I am late, I will notify you by owl, floo, or memo. Because you are an idiot and you don't want the house elves to cook, you will need to have dinner on the table by 7pm every evening unless I instruct you otherwise. I am still keeping the house elves for work around the house. If you want to take care of our bedroom or lavatory, be my guest. It's up to you how much work you want to take on but if anyone who knows me finds out that you are doing menial labor it will be incredibly embarrassing for me, so keep your mouth shut about that._

_We will talk more when I get back from work. Don't let anyone in the house, and lock up when you arrive. You can put your things in the master bedroom which is at the top of the front hall spiral staircase third door to the left. _

_-Malfoy _

Hermione groaned and went into the kitchen. She hated having the house elves be treated as vermin; menial slaves that earned no praise for their efforts which were exceptionally executed. She had gotten her papers three days ago from the Ministry telling her that she had a match from the Ministry's Marriage Law offices, a subdivision of the Law Office at the Ministry which paired couples based on various qualities and characteristics. She had matched with Draco Malfoy and was instructed to come to the Ministry at the indicated time and place to sign the papers.

After the war, the casualties were astronomical. So much magical blood had been spilled that the Ministry needed to take action. Everyone was paired fairly and had various rules, refutes, and exceptions dependent on their situation. But those who did qualify were paired and expected to conceive a child within a year to replenish the dwindling population.

Hermione and Ron had planned on marrying, but she wanted to finish school and she wanted to start a career. Only one of the two things was achieved before she was forced to come in for the interview and then sign papers. It was because she was not engaged when they called her in she was going to have to sign the papers. Ron was paired, a hundred percent match with a Miss Abatha Greens and Hermione Granger with her childhood enemy, Draco Malfoy.

Anger, annoyance, despair, and a whirlwind of ideas to rebel came to Hermione's mind as she thought of ways to overcome this and hopefully prevent it. But she didn't qualify as an exempt candidate and she had no choice but to sign the papers.

When she had gone in she was surprised to see Draco there before her and although he looked more displeased than she was about the arrangement he was physically quite attractive. The same blonde hair, steel blue-grey eyes, and pale face; he was usually well-dressed and he was tall, at least by four inches more than she. He was fit and lean.

After they had signed the papers they stepped out into the hall.

"Well, well Granger. I guess you got particularly lucky, didn't you? Never took you for a cheater."

Hermione glared at the accusation. "I didn't cheat to get you as my match, Draco Malfoy. It was purely my own misfortune."

"I know you'll appreciate the manor. I don't even want to imagine what God forsaken bit of rubble you have squashed yourself in."

"You better not overwork your house elves to spite me. I expect you to treat them fairly. As equals," she spoke haughtily.

"They aren't, never will be." He snickered and walked off. "Come to the house tomorrow, I'll have the wards down, all you have to do is unlock the door."

She did after she had packed up her things and managed her home. She still needed to figure out what to do with her little flat, but the contract she held was almost expired anyway so she wasn't worried. She would contract the agency later.

When she'd arrived, the house was huge, cold, and empty. She shivered. It brought back so many awful memories.

Now, she was standing in the kitchen trying to figure out what to make. She had no idea what Draco liked and honestly didn't care. She flipped through a cookbook- once she found one, that is- and selected a simple recipe with chicken.

She began starting the meal and in order to cheer herself up a bit, she started a record on the player. One of the several she had brought herself that she and her parents would listen to when they were preparing meals. The soft but uplifting music almost made her forget where she was making the meal and who it was for until the door slammed and she groaned, "Master of the house."

She was actually amazed that she could hear him come in, the manor was enormous and if not for the high ceilings creating the ominous echo, she would never have heard him. Quickly, she used her wand to shut the record player off as Draco strode into the kitchen. He had apparently taken off his coat and set his things away because he was only in his shirt, tie, shoes, and slacks.

"You're supposed to greet me at the door and take my things," he grumbled as he went through the kitchen to an adjoining room.

"I am not your servant, Malfoy," she retorted and went back to seasoning the chicken.

"Why did you turn the music off?" He asked as he re-entered the room, the latest _Daily Prophet_ under his arm.

Hermione was rather startled by the question. "I didn't think you'd like it."

He scoffed. "Your house now too, Granger; might as well make yourself comfortable. You're going to be here for quite a while."

She rolled her eyes. "How could we ever have gotten matching results?"

"No idea," he replied, "I am going to be in my study. Call me when the dinner is ready." He ordered.

…

"You told them to set the table!" She glared at Draco as he walked into the dining room at her beckoning.

Draco gave her look, "They did it voluntarily. They're house elves, Hermione. They don't have a mind to be free. Let them do as they please."

"So long as it benefits you?"

Draco smirked, "If it benefits me in the process, why fight it?"

"Ugh! You are incorrigible!" Draco sat down at the table while she swept on. "I can't believe that after two years of us not being in contact, you would be still so incredibly thick. I thought you would have matured at least a little."

She dished out potatoes and chicken on his plate and went to fetch the salad from the kitchen. "I certainly never expected you to be living alone by this time, in this manor without mummy and daddy." She taunted and set the bowl of salad down firmly on the table.

Draco raised his eyebrow. "You think I am incapable of taking care of myself?"

"I am certain that you are!" She huffed. "How did they ever accept this arrangement?" She asked curiously.

He forked chicken and finished chewing before he spoke. At least he had common table manners. "They don't know actually. They left after the war. I haven't heard from them."

Hermione hesitated. "Why didn't you go with them?"

He shook his head and continued eating. She raised her eyebrow and began eating the food she had prepared.

"We need to have a celebration," Draco promptly changed the subject.

She set down her fork and looked at him pointedly. "Why?"

"We just got married on paper, not in ceremony. You want to tell our son that we never had a proper wedding? He is going to be raised as a Malfoy, Granger. He will need proper breeding."

Hermione glared. "What if we have a girl?"

"Same thing. Proper breeding and she will be even more annoyed if not upset that her parents were forced to marry and never actually had a ceremony to celebrate despite their feelings." He smirked. "It doesn't have to be big. I was just thinking I would invite a few friends and you could too. We could have it at the Wells Cathedral in Somerset. Just a simple thing."

"_That_ is simple?"

"Well, what do you have in mind?"

"Just something here in Wiltshire," her tone was insistent.

"St. Peter's Church then," he offered. "See? I can compromise." He replied as Hermione nodded in agreement.

She rolled her eyes. "I am inviting Ginny and Harry, as they are now married, and Ron and his new wife, Abatha."

It was Draco's turn to set down his fork in disgust. "Why Ron? No, forget it. He is not coming."

"Why not? Who were you going to invite then?"

"Blaise Zabini and his wife, Crabbe, Goyle, and their unfortunate matches, and Pansy and her husband," He said as he started dishing up more potatoes. He had quite an appetite for such a lean physique.

"Fine, well if Ron can't come then Pansy can't either. She was your ex-girlfriend and I don't want her there." Draco took this opportunity. "Oh? Jealous are we, Granger? Nice to know you are so possessive and I haven't even gotten you in bed yet." He licked his lips and gave her a devilish grin.

Hermione thought she would vomit her food up right there all over the table. She made a face and he chuckled. "Fine, he can come, but just for that I am going to French kiss you madly after we say the vows."

"Ugh, must you be so vile?" She wrinkled her nose and began picking up the dishes from the table.

"Just wait, Granger. You haven't seen the half of it yet."


	2. Ceremony Preparations

**_Thank you so much for the review and votes! I hope you like the story and this chapter, I promise it gets better. Please give me constructive criticism or compliments about the work, which is the only way I can improve or tell how I am doing. _**

**_Happy reading! : )_**

Hermione rubbed the moisturizer into her hands and walked from the lavatory into the adjoining bedroom. Draco was already lying in the bed. He appeared to be asleep.

Hermione gulped. This was the last thing she wanted. Were they not expected to have a child she would have insisted on sleeping in her own bedroom. She was incredibly annoyed and rolled her eyes, slipping into the bed, making sure that she was as far on the edge as possible. At least she could say with confidence that there would be no action tonight.

Not a minute later she felt an arm slink around her waist. "Hey! Get off, what are you doing?" She whirled around and tossed the arm off her. Draco grinned. "I thought since this is technically our wedding night we could try and make a baby right now."

"No, forget it," Hermione's face was wrenched with disgust. She pulled the blankets back over her and shuddered as Draco let his hand run through her hair, exposing her bare neck. "We could at least get it over with." He snickered but Hermione glared at him. "No."

"Fine," he raised his hands and adjusted his pillow so as to turn over and sleep. "I am not so bad you know, once you get to know me."

"I beg to differ," Hermione muttered.

Draco turned on the lamp. "Look, I am no more thrilled with this arrangement than you are, but I will admit that I think you have grown up to be quite… beautiful."

Hermione turned and rested her weight on her elbow. "You… you think I'm beautiful?"

Draco gave her a curious look, "Hasn't anyone ever told you that before?"

"Not to my face," Hermione replied. She felt her cheeks flush and dove back under the covers. "Thank you."

"For what?" Draco asked as he turned his lamp off.

"For thinking I'm beautiful."

"Thank you for giving me something nice to look at every day for the rest of my life." Smooth, Draco, very smooth.

…

"So, what time do I need to be there tonight?" Ginny asked as she looked through the numerous dresses at the little boutique she and Hermione had spotted when they had gone out for lunch that day.

"7pm. There will be a short ceremony and then we are all going out for dinner and drinks. I have already notified Ron and Abatha; I thought you could let Harry know. Unfortunately, Blaise and his wife are coming as well as Pansy and her husband. After some begging on my part, I convinced Draco not to invite Crabbe or Goyle."

Ginny put a hand to her chest and sighed in relief. "Thank Merlin; you just earned my official RSVP."

Hermione chuckled as she looked through several simple dresses.

Ginny noticed her friend's vacant expression. "What are you going to wear?" Hermione laughed but Ginny was serious. "You ought to at least wear a white dress."

"I am probably one of the few people nowadays who can actually wear that on their wedding and not lie." Hermione

Ginny's mouth dropped she moved closer to her friend. "You… you mean you're a virgin?"

Hermione blushed. "I was almost not… but Ron and I never… got around to it… exactly."

Ginny squealed in delight, "Details! You did… something at least, oral or-"

"Ginny!" Hermione scolded and grabbed her friends arm, dragging her away from the rack near the counter where the clerk gave them an almost disgusted look. "You have got to learn to shut up, Gin." Hermione shook her head in embarrassment and gave the clerk a sheepish grin.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Okay, well you have been with Draco Malfoy for a night now, why haven't you guys done anything?"

"Because I didn't want to."

"And he respected that? Not what I would have expected from him," Ginny answered honestly.

"There's another thing," Hermione winced slightly, "He called me… beautiful."

Ginny squealed again and Hermione grabbed her and ducked behind another rack of dresses. "You keep this up they will throw us out!"

"Well I am sorry but you keep throwing these curve balls, I never expected this to happen!"

"Well, he is the first person to ever say it to my face. At least that I can remember, even Ron hasn't ever said it to me in all the time we knew each other and in the two years we were dating."

Ginny was silent for a moment before a thought hit her, "Are your parents coming?"

"No," the older witch said. "I specifically requested Draco's parents not come, it isn't exactly fair to invite mine if his won't be present."

Hermione drew her attention to a pretty lace white dress which was just longer than knee length and slimming. "I think I'll take this one. I have white shoes and pearl earrings. Good enough?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "I suppose." She spoke under her breath, "You'll look like a doily."

Hermione glared and took the dress up to the cashier to pay.

…

Ron was pensive throughout the night and watched the clock as the time finally came to leave with Abatha. Abatha was pretty; sleek blonde hair, blue eyes and an athletic figure, but she had absolutely nothing in common with Ron; she was materialistic, whiney, and she was outgoing in such a way that it left Ron in the dust. She was stylish and wealthy as well and her family's money was the progenitor of provisions and luxuries for her and Ron.

"Ready, Ronald? We don't want to be late," Abatha spoke up as she walked into the sitting room.

"Yes," Ron replied, his voice low and heavy.

"Okay, let's apparate," she giggled as she grabbed her wedding present and handbag.

"They requested no presents," Ron started but Abatha stopped him, "Don't be silly, okay? Everyone wants a present; they say that for courtesy and modesty sake. Let's go."

…

Hermione took a deep breath, _"It's okay, Hermione. You can do this. All you need to worry about now is gathering your courage. You're a Gryffindor and there is nothing you can't handle."_

Hermione felt a sudden wave of sadness hit her; she wished her father was there to walk her down the aisle. Instead she would be walked down by Harry. It still seemed silly to her that she was at a celebration and also that the ceremony was in such a grand church for such a small occasion. On the bright side, she did feel very pretty in her wedding dress- though it was hardly what she would have called a wedding dress. She sat in her dressing room at the church wishing that her mother could help her get her hair ready. She had always dreamed her wedding day would be a pleasant occasion where she had found someone she deeply loved, ready to spend the rest of her life with him.

Hermione let out a shaky breath and wiped tears from her eyes gentle so as not to smear her makeup. There was a light knock on the door. "I- I am so sorry, I will be ready in a minute or so."

"Hermione? Can I come in, dear?" She recognized the soft voice instantly. "Mother?" Hermione felt her heart flutter as she hurried to the door and unlocked it. Her mother stood at the door, dressed in a lilac pink skirt and double breasted suit with a blouse. She had her hair up, light makeup and a bright smile on her face. "Mum!" Hermione practically leapt into her mother's arms and embraced her excitedly. "How did you-?"

"Draco," Her mother raised an eyebrow. Hermione's jaw dropped.

"Let's get your hair done, shall we?" Her mother shooed her over to the dressing table and began working on Hermione's hair. She tutted, "Once these unmanageable locks gave me much grief, but today you look beyond lovely."

"Mother… how did Draco?"

"Such a tone of surprise," her mother chuckled. "Draco apparently asked Ginny how to contact us and he did so, sending us a letter to come to the wedding. We nearly missed it. I do hope you like my present; we were so rushed with only a day's notice!"

"Mum, you didn't need to get a present, having you here is gift enough!"

"Oh it's your wedding day, don't be silly." Her mother tutted again and Hermione found the knot in her stomach was loosening the more she spoke with her mother. "Harry, was meant to walk me down the aisle, does that mean father will? He's here, isn't he?"

"Yes," her mother finished her daughter's hair and lightly kissed her cheek. "Alright stand up, let me look at you." Hermione felt suddenly nervous, being surveyed under the eyes of her mother. "I know it is not a proper wedding dress-"

"You look lovely, Hermione. Draco will think so too! Now, I need to go out. Come dear." Hermione followed her mother out of the room. Mrs. Granger whispered to a clergyman, "The bride is ready." He nodded in reply and smiled brightly at Hermione as she stepped into the hall. Her mother winked at her only child and slipped in between the double doors before Hermione could see the worship hall.

The knot was again gnarling in her stomach but now it was not of dread, but excitement, fear… How could Draco have done this? Hermione took a deep breath as her father appeared from another room and the clergyman nodded. Everything was ready. Hermione smiled at her father. "I am so glad you could be here today."

"Me too, precious." Her father kissed her forehead and they linked arms just as the doors were opened.


	3. Just A Little Persuasion

Hermione saw nearly all of the pews in the beautiful cathedral empty, but the first few were where Pansy and her husband sat, Ginny and Harry, Hermione's mother, and Blaise with his wife and lastly Abatha and Ron. Hermione felt her stomach drop when she saw Draco at the end of the long aisle. He was dressed impeccably, which was hardly out of the ordinary, but he looked as if he had really put effort into his appearance- corsage and all to add to his undeniably handsome exterior.

Hermione felt her heart pounding against its cage and her stomach was floating in mid-air inside her. She could focus on nothing but Draco; the man who had agreed not to invite his parents but went out of his way to make sure hers arrived. Hermione smiled as her father let her go and she was to step up to stand alongside her already-husband. For some reason, even though she could still argue her lack of love for the man beside her, she felt nervous, happy and excited. Her heart fluttered as the priest spoke the vows and the ceremony concluded, her eyes resting on Draco's just before he gently kissed her on the lips. It was nothing like the French kiss he had threatened to embarrass her with before. She couldn't help but blush at his raised eyebrow and devilish grin as he took her hand and they turned around to the crowd. Hermione made she her eyes were avoiding Pansy and Abatha, but everyone else seemed happy and when they all went back to the manor for the reception. The garden had been decorated by the busy house elves and the tent was white with satin curtains billowing in the breeze, the beautiful tables set with more food than necessary for the few guests who arrived, at first.

After a few minutes' people that Draco apparently knew at the Ministry came for the reception and before she knew it, the garden and grounds were flooded with at least 200 people. She wandered through the crowd and snatched the arm of her husband, "Draco, who are these people?"

"You wanted a small wedding, you said nothing about a small reception," Draco winked. "Want a drink?" Hermione would have been upset but because her parents were there and seemed to be enjoying themselves so she let it go and shook her head. She walked over to the buffet table and gathered some fruit. "Hermione?"

"Oh, Ron!" She smiled brightly as he came over. Ron nodded at her and took her hand. "Let's go somewhere private where we can talk." He whispered and Hermione smiled. She agreed as Ron led her away. Draco looked over the heads of the people he was speaking to as he saw his wife with Ron leaving the garden. He shook his head and scoffed as Blaise raised his eyebrow. "Infidelity already?"

"She's not cheating," Draco sipped his drink. "She isn't like that. She just misses him. It is him she wants, not me."

"Why would she want him? He's a bugger, he is." Blaise replied scoffing into his champagne.

Draco ignored his friend as a colleague of his came over and they shook hands.

…

Ron's warm hand was enclosed around Hermione's as they walked over to a gazebo by the tulips planted at the other end of the property. He sat down inside of it and her beside him. "Hermione, have you considered what I said to you the other day?"

"About running away with you?" Hermione looked back at the party in the distance. "Ron, I can't. You have Abatha as well now and-"

"I can't stand her," Ron interrupted. "She is nothing like me… like you."

"We are not much alike either, Ron. You sometimes… you need to learn to care for someone or love them."

"I care for you, I want you." Ron urged, his grip tightening on Hermione's small hand. She felt herself at a breaking point; she either had to come out and bluntly reject him or agree. Somehow she didn't want to agree. After what Draco had done for her, it seemed selfish and unfair. He was trying even though they were not even close to being in love.

"Well," Hermione began. Her eyes wandered from the party to Ron. "You know as well as I do that we will get into horrible trouble if we do run away with one another. That is quite a risk to take. And we both have our assigned partners, we cannot make a switch."

Ron looked annoyed, "Why must you always follow the rules?"

"Because these were put in place for a reason, Ron. I don't know, I feel like this is… this is supposed to happen. I am not saying I believe in fate verses free will, I am only saying that the Ministry put great care into these examinations and that even though I don't believe in letting a government completely control one's life, I think that this… well this is different, Ron."

Ron moved back a little, straightening up as if the realization had hit him. "You have developed feelings for him, haven't you? Because it was he who had your parents come, by surprise."

"How did you know that?"

"Ginny told me," Ron glared and shook his head. "I guess I was wrong about the way you felt about me."

He stood up to leave but Hermione grabbed his hand. "Ron, wait, please… I just think… I just think that it is going to wreck too much havoc, that the next thing we know we will be imprisoned or something… we need to bear children, Abatha and I, they took those things into consideration."

"So you want proof, evidence, hard numbers; something that convinces you that we belong together? Fine, I'll make sure you get it." Ron stormed off while Hermione curled up on her bench. She wanted to weep, but she was not about to do that again, this would not be the first time Ron had made her cry. She knew by the feeling in her stomach that only a few days ago, prior to her marriage she would have agreed, maybe even the other day when Ron had come to Malfoy Manor she would have agreed to leave after some more persuading, but today things were different. Because Draco had touched a part of her heart that she held most dear; the place where her love for her parents lay. He could see right through her, he knew about what she had done during the war, everyone did. He knew her parents were important to her so he had taken action to make sure she had them at the most important moment of her life thus far.

Hermione didn't want to admit it, but an action like that was only ever done by someone who loved them. And loved them very much at that.

…

The party ended soon after Ron had left, dragging his pretty blonde wife along with him. Hermione shook her head at the piles of gifts they had received and after opening them and giving their thanks; the rest of the guests took their leave while Draco ordered the house elves to at least help Hermione carry in the gifts. He set others to work cleaning up and taking down the tents. Normally Hermione would have berated him for his demands but his house elves were only ever trained to live like slaves, any other form of treatment was foreign and sadly, unappreciated. In addition, Hermione still needed to thank Draco for what he had done that day. Her parents had promised to visit as soon as they could and insisted that she and Draco come over for dinner sometime within the next couple of weeks.

Hermione was amazed by how well Draco spoke with her parents; kind, respectful; treating them like purebloods and equals. She had never expected such behavior from him.

Night was falling when they were finally settled in the house and Hermione curled up with a book on the sofa. The stars glittered brightly and the moon, full and ivory bright, was glowing, casting pale light in the room. The window was so high it stretched up to the enormous ceilings to the floor and Hermione was certain three or more Hagrids stacked vertically atop each other could measure the length of the window. Huge curtains, beautiful furniture and lots of space made this room open and almost inviting. There was a very evident echo on this side of the house, but it was not obnoxious and Hermione actually found herself cozy in front of the fire and under the warm blanket.

A few moments later Draco came into the room. She was amazed to see that he was still dressed in his wedding clothes aside from the coat. His hair was a little more tousled and his bow tie gone, leaving a couple of buttons loose on this collar. Hermione had changed into her soft nightgown and robe earlier. It was not exactly provocative but it did have lace on it, was a periwinkle color and the gown and robe matched, satin and all. He was carrying two bottles of wine into the sitting room along with two glasses. He set them down on the table and then settled next to Hermione.

She felt her heart racing and her hands started clutching the book tighter while Draco slide his arm around her on the couch. "Have a drink?"

"Sure," Hermione whispered. Draco immediately poured her a tall glass of wine. Hermione was well aware of what he was trying to do; snocker her up so he could have his way with her, because in no way would she ever be physically attracted to him in a million years. Well at least half of that statement was right.

Hermione sipped her wine and continued reading even though she was certain Draco would rather be making conversation. He had his cuffs rolled up and his elbow on his knee, the other hand clutching his wine glass as he stared into the flames. Hermione couldn't help but steal a glance.

He really was handsome; firm set jaw and steel grey eyes that were kinder than she remembered. Hermione folded up the book. "Thank you for what you did today. I am not quite sure why you did it, but I really appreciate what you did. No one has ever done that kind of thing for me."

Draco smirked and set his wine glass down. He moved closer to her and she sipped her wine. Their eyes in contact the whole time. "I remember things, Granger. The little things are what count, aren't they. They are more important than the big things people do; more intricate, special and memorable."

"That was a pretty big deal," Hermione whispered.

Draco smiled and nodded, gesturing to the glass. "Keep drinking."

"What are you trying to do, Draco?"

He leaned into her and moved her hair away from her neck. His hot breath brushed against her skin sending tingles over her skin as he whispered. "We have to do it sometime, the sooner the better."

Hermione shivered. She set down her glass. "No, I want this to be completely… natural." Hermione blushed and Draco grinned. He reached for her robe and untied the sash. Hermione's breath quickened as he unbuttoned the three buttons of her gown. "On second thought," Hermione picked up the wine glass and downed the drink. Draco raised an eyebrow. "I knew you never liked me, but I was unaware as to how repulsive I was. Most women are not this… conservative." Hermione's eyes widened. "You mean… you aren't. You have had sex before."

Draco snorted. "I am not a prude, Hermione."

"How many women?" Draco's face softened as he realized Hermione actually looked scared. "Hermione," She tried to conceal her shock at the use of her first name. "It doesn't really matter anymore. I am with you now."

Hermione moved slightly away from Draco, "Not by choice." Draco did not move, but watched her with interest while Hermione gulped down embarrassment. "I am a virgin."

Draco did not look surprised, he did not laugh, or snicker, or scoff in any way. Instead he took her hand, maintaining his distance and spoke gently, the fire casing shadows on his features. "I will be gentle, I will not do anything you don't want me to, and we will take our time, okay? It is going to be okay. But I am not about to do this without your consent."

"I thought the wine was…" Hermione's eyes darted from the bottle to him and he chuckled. "I brought hat out for a little romance; I didn't expect you to get yourself snockered."

"Why are you doing this?" Hermione looked at him, a mixture of distrust and awe.

"Because I know you're scared, because I know you were saving yourself for someone who would love and respect you, and because I am not a total prat who rapes women and cheats randomly with others while his wife carries his child, something you will be doing soon."

Hermione took a deep breath as Draco moved closer. "Now, are you ready for this?"

"Yes," she breathed and closed her eyes while Draco moved his arms down to her waist. His hands roamed her body as his lips brushed over her neck, shoulders and chin. "Can I take all of this off?" He rubbed her gown and robe. Hermione could only nod as she let him strip off her clothes. She shivered, even though the fire was permitting a great deal of warmth. Draco looked at her in awe, taking in her body. Hermione felt incredibly nervous and she was sure her heart would burst forth from her chest at the rate it was thudding. Did he like what he saw? Was she anything compared to the other women he had been with? How many had he been with?

She gulped as he began kissing her again. He unbuttoned his shirt and Hermione found herself in awe at his physicality. Smooth skin, slightest bit of hair, over toned, lean muscle. He was not exactly buff, but he was in shape and certainly not scrawny. He leaned into her, their skin touching and Hermione gasped, an electric feeling running through her.

To her shock and surprise he grabbed her up and carried her over as if she were the lightest thing on earth. He moved her off the sofa and onto the soft, large rug that luxuriously spread across the floor. They were just in front of the fire by a few feet and Hermione was certain she would begin sweating like mad, her body lying completely exposed beneath him aside from a pair of panties which she was not looking forward to loosing.

Her breasts were completely bare although they were not huge, they were well-sized, beautiful and she gasped as Draco began kissing and licking her belly, little flicks on tongue making her breath heavy and the kisses making her skin tingle, He moved upward, his destination toward her left breast. His mouth began kissing around her smooth nipple and only after he had completed the little ring of kisses did it stand taut and aroused. "There we go," he whispered. Hermione shuddered as he moved his mouth over her nipple, taking it in, flicking it with his tongue and nipping gently. His other had worked, massing her right breast.

Hermione could feel herself getting wet, the juices staining her panties. She could feel the moisture collecting at her upper thighs. Draco continued to kiss her touch her and Hermione arched her back as she felt his hard member pressing against her vulva. Hermione's breathing quickened and Draco pulled away, looking into her eyes. "Are you ready?"

Hermione nodded. "No more wine?" Draco teased and Hermione smiled a little at the joke. Draco closed his eyes and brushed her hair away from her face. "Relax." He whispered.

"I… I am trying," Hermione whispered. Draco smiled and slowly moved down to her panties. He took his teeth and pulled them down a ways. Hermione breathed deeply as she felt him slide them all the way off her body. She closed her eyes, listening to him remove the rest of his clothes. She opened her eyes as she felt something hot and wet lick her clit, causing her to jolt. She gasped as Draco started circling his tongue around her sensitive region, his movements going from slow to rapid. She let out a little noise as he shoved his tongue deep inside her, moving it rapidly within her vagina. She gasped again and arched her back. She could now admit she felt fully relaxed.

Suddenly, it hit her. Literally.

Draco's enormous, blunt cock was pressed just against her opening. He had not shoved into her yet, but instead moved himself up so he could hold her hands, his head and face level with hers. "Hold on to my hands, grip as hard as you can if you need to." Hermione nodded, she knew what was to happen next.

Draco slowly began pushing into her tight, virgin pussy. She cried out, pain ricocheting through that region. She cried out as he moved in a little faster and Hermione gripped his hands, her knuckles white. She felt tears falling from her eyes. She knew it would hurt but had no idea it would hurt quite that much. She gasped as she felt Draco fully inside her, stuffed tight in her. He groaned. "Merlin, Hermione. I have never been inside anyone so tight."

Hermione gasped still crying little. Draco tried to calm her, soft shushing sounds with a couple kisses to the cheeks. "Do you want me to start or wait?"

"Just… just start." Hermione agreed, but as Draco began moving inside her, she cried out. The pain was incredible but she urged him to keep going. She could feel herself bleeding, the blood circling around his cock. He moved slowly, gently and Hermione found the movement to be more and more bearable. After a few minutes it was almost pleasure. She gripped his back as the tingling sensations came alive within her.

He began moving faster, her arousal climbing. She gasped and moaned and actually had the courage to look him in the eyes. She was not ashamed and she did not feel like she had been forced or like anything that was happening was the result of burden put on her or pressure by him. She actually felt safe; their sweat dripping out of every pore, the heat and arousal making the room steamy and hot. Hermione knew he was close. He was anting and moving faster. She too could feel herself becoming more sensitive until she gasped and let out a moan. Her walls pounded, squeezing against his member. She gasped. "Oh my God, Draco!" She gripped his back and felt him fill her up, his seeds- hot and sticky spilling inside her.

The smell of cologne and perfume was almost overpowering with the scent of their bodies and the fire. Hermione almost hoped she wasn't pregnant, if only she could use the excuse to have sex again.


	4. Intimacy

_**So this may be kind of gushy but I thought it might be appropriate given everything that has happened between them so far. I am back at school so hopefully I can post another chapter before the start of classes but if not, here you go! Note: I highlighted a specific paragraph where the content has a scene with sexual intercourse**__**that most people may find... not as nice. So, read if you like, if not feel free to skip that paragraph, just know that it was another stepping stone in the bonding between Draco and Hermione. Sometimes when you get intimate like that.. well you know :) You feel more comfortable. **_

_**Anyway hope you like it. PLEASE DO NOT REVIEW THAT YOU WERE GROSSED OUT OR THAT THIS CHAPTER IS BAD IF YOU DO NOT HAVE CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM. **_

_**Happy Reading :)**_

_**Hermione did not remember going up to the bedroom, but apparently they had because she was lying warm and comfortable in the big double bed where she and Draco slept together. She turned over lazily to look at the wall clock. 9:30AM. **_

Hermione did not remember going up to the bedroom, but apparently they had because she was lying warm and comfortable in the big double bed where she and Draco slept together. She turned over lazily to look at the wall clock. 9:30AM.

Hermione leapt out of the bed and fairly trampled down the stairs. She ran into the kitchen Draco was not there, the kitchen was clean. She hurried into the dining room. Draco sat at the table, eating leisurely while looking over a _Daily Prophet_. "Draco," her face in shock and embarrassment. "I am so sorry! I was supposed to get up and make you breakfast!"

Draco snickered. "What? No you weren't, it's my day off, Hermione. Saturday."

She stood speechless. "Who cooked then?"

"Promise not to yell at me?' He grinned slyly.

"The house elves," Hermione said, she made a face then began walking away.

"Granger!" Her husband called after her. "You aren't expected to serve me or cook. It is your choice. I would have requested breakfast had you been awake, but you weren't and there was no reason to wake you after what we did last night." He licked his lips and raised an eyebrow.

Hermione felt herself grow hot and turned away again. "I am going to go shower." She muttered. She didn't bother to look back and hurried upstairs to the lavatory, her mind whirring wildly as she shampooed and washed her body. She might be pregnant, wizard potions allowed a witch to determine with a hundred percent accuracy whether she was pregnant or not within a few hours of conception.

Hermione stepped out of the shower and managed her hair, make up and then went to the potion cabinet. She opened it and took out the tiny vile of deep purple liquid. Strange as it sounded, it would turn her tongue deep purplish pink if she was having a girl, blue if she was with a boy, and keep her tongue the same normal reddish pink color if she was not pregnant at all. The effects lasted only about five minutes and took only a few moments to work. Hermione swallowed a bit of the liquid and waited. She stuck her tongue out. No change.

She wasn't sure if she was happy or sad about this. She wasn't sure how to tell Draco.

She stepped down the stairs and went into the living room. Draco was not there. She saw a little house elf mosey by. "Where is Draco, I mean, Master Malfoy?"

"In Master Malfoy's study, Mistress Malfoy," the elf replied and Hermione nodded her thanks and went to the study. Draco was apparently looking over some work he had brought home. "I thought today was your day off," Hermione spoke up. Draco didn't look at her. "So?"

"So, what?"

"Are you pregnant?" He looked up at her, a flicker of hope in his eyes.

"No," Hermione replied.

"Not a problem, we'll manage. Not everyone gets away with it the first time." He smirked and looked back up at her. "Did you eat yet?"

"No, I was thinking we… well it might be nice for us to go out today. Maybe get more acquainted." She bit her lip. She was acting like a shy little girl. Obviously because of the previous night.

"Sure, okay."

"Good, because there is this bookshop-"

"I should have figured we would be engaging in something nerdy," Draco smirked. He stood up and walked around his desk as Hermione continued.

"I was thinking of applying, I thought it might be nice to start working. I mean, I was going to do this sooner, but since I was notified about the marriage law and I was… What are you doing?" She looked up at him and he leaned against the door, one arm positioned above her head, supporting his weight, the other around her waist. "I just think you look beautiful in purple and your perfume is intoxicating."

"Shut up," Hermione chuckled and shoved him away gently.

"No matter, there is always time when we get back." He jeered.

…

Hermione was ready a few minutes later and Draco grabbed his coat. The two left the house and apparated to Caine. It was a beautiful little town and the season of spring left it blossoming with pretty flowers, sent a pleasant fragrance into the air much like Hermione's perfume; jasmine.

They walked beneath the mid-morning sun and through the cool breeze to a couple of shops. Hermione chuckled as Draco shoved his hands in his pockets and dillydallied with boredom. A few of the shops he waited outside of. Hermione exited a shop. "I only need to buy a few things, Draco. I promise this won't take long. Then we will go to the bookshop."

"Right, sure. That was what my mother always said when I forced to go along with her. Next outing, I pick out what we do." He kicked some pebbles in the road and Hermione giggled. She started back into the shop but turned and bit her lip. "Please don't think I need an allowance because that is most certainly-"

"Here," Draco pulled some money from his pocket and handed it to her. "That should be enough."

"Just come in with me," Hermione smiled and tugged at his wrist, Draco gave a wry smile and let himself be dragged back in. Hermione paid for her things and the two of them went to lunch at a quaint tea room and then Hermione went straight to the bookshop.

_Persephone's Poetry, Prose, and Passion: Bookshop for Booklovers _was a beautiful old building, small but it added cozy character to the street. Draco watched Hermione as her eyes lit up and she gleefully stepped into the shop. The place was filled to the brim with books. It had a nice scent of parchment and… cedar? Hermione moved to the desk and rang the bell. A moment later a little old wizard scurried up to the counter. "Hello, Miss. How may I help you?"

"Mrs. Actually," Way to get technical Hermione. She blushed and proceeded. "I am here to apply for a position."

"Oh, certainly. My wife Persephone recently left, but I can give you an application fill out and she will be able to look it over."

Hermione agreed and filled out the application before she insisted wandering deeper into the bookshop. She wasn't even worried if Draco was following her or not, the plethora of books and papers were heaven enough and for some reason it reminded her greatly of the Hogwarts library. How much she missed the place.

Draco watched as Hermione poured over the books. After a few moments she realized what she was doing. "I am so sorry, Draco. Please go back home, I will meet you there."

"No," Draco smiled. "I like watching you get so excited about something. And its half amusing anyway."

Hermione blushed. She was amazed as to how much Draco seemed to be supporting her, caring about her. Like her parents, rather like Ron and Harry had as her best friends. Yet, she knew for certain that if Ron asked her to run away again, she would never agree to it.

…

"I think I know what the problem is," Hermione offered as she slid into the bed that night. Draco leaned on one elbow as she lay down next to him. She licked her lips as if what she was going to say was horribly confidential. "I am menstruating today; maybe last night just wasn't the right time to try for a baby." She said this softly and Draco smirked. "You want to have a baby with me, don't you?"

"Yes," Hermione admitted, but she had to admit something far more pressing was on her mind. "I like… I enjoy your company too." She hinted and Draco raised an eyebrow. He slithered an arm around her and she felt her heart beat speed up yet again. She blushed and averted her eyes as Draco began kissing her neck again. "Draco… Draco what are you doing?"

"You are so shy and cute," Draco growled. "I didn't know you had a caged animal of passion inside you waiting to be let out."

Hermione laughed. "That is quite an abstract analogy." Draco stopped kissing her and looked at her. "Really? You're doing this now?" He teased, "Just go with it." He insisted and Hermione giggled as his kisses tickled down her neck. "Draco, I can't now. I probably wouldn't even get pregnant."

"I am not doing this to conceive tonight, Hermione." He whispered and with a sudden motion, he had once again swept her up into his arms. Hermione laughed as he carried her over to the far wall. He began tearing at her gown like a hungry creature wanting nothing more to get at her body.

"Draco… I can't now, I'm-"

"I don't care," he tenderly massaged her sore, swollen breast. It relieved her of the tenderness a little as he massaged lightly. "You know you want to," he growled into her ear and Hermione let out a breathy chortle. She raised her arms over her head as her husband lifted her gown off her body them ran his hands over her body. She shuddered and began unbuttoning his shirt. Hermione used one hand to clutch his hard cock, tucked loosely in his pajama shorts while her other hand ran down his well-toned abs. Hermione felt him slip off her panties and he released his practically throbbing cock from his pants. Their clothes scattered Hermione drew him into her, wrapping her arms around his neck and let him run his hands between her thighs, she shuddered and felt the blood and her juices mixing, running down the inside of her legs while his cock began to penetrate her. She let out a gasp and a tingling sensation of pleasure ran through her.

His cock was enclosed in the deliciously warm, wet, tightness and he began pumping in and out of her, pushing himself deeper inside her. She clutched him, pulling him into her, letting out gasp and smiling and the intensity of pleasure which ran through her as she pulsed with orgasm. She squeezed her legs together, the blood running down them and dripping onto the floor. Draco felt his arousal becoming more intense, and he kissed his wife deeply, letting himself spill out into her. She gasped, her walls clutching around him as he emptied himself into her.

"I love you, Hermione." He whispered.

She looked into his eyes. "I love you too, Draco."

…

"So you want us to re-examine the files to see if there has been some sort of mistake made by your pairing and that of Mrs. Draco Malfoy's?"

"_Miss _Hermione's Granger's, yes. I believe we had a mix up- Abatha should have been with Draco Malfoy, Hermione's current husband as you know," Ron replied to the Head of Magical Marriage Law Enforcement & Resources. The Man, Mr. Grangit, narrowed his beady eyes at the red-head seated across from him. "You believe one of my highly trained and professional employees managed to make a mistake in something as important as this?"

"Yes, please. I will pay you, give you whatever I need for this service but I am just asking that you take a second look." Ron did not break eye contact with the Head who finally nodded in agreement. "Very well, Mr. Weasley. I will make this as quick as possible, but even then it will be about a week. Also, you must understand that if Hermione or Abatha are impregnated prior to any sort of problem that we discover, the matches will have to remain as they are. Understood?"

"Yes, but you need not worry about that, either way." Ron replied confidently. "I will be notified within a week?"

"A week possibly more, we will notify you, not to worry."

…

"Favorite Bernie Bott's Every Flavor Bean?" Draco asked Hermione. She giggled and thought for a second before replying, "The butterbeer bean." She smiled and nodded, "Now you. What is yours?"

"I'm boring," Draco replied and chuckled, "Probably the watermelon."

"Watermelon? Really? You don't strike me as a watermelon man." She smiled. She could feel herself blushing. She felt like a hopeless teenage girl trying to flirt with her crush. She ran her fingers through Draco's fringe just enough to feel the soft, blonde hairs trickle through her fingers. "What we did the other night was… intimate. I never thought anyone would ever be that… would ever want to do something like that not just out of a fetish but because they actually cared."

"I do care about you. I didn't foresee this at all, believe me, but I do actually… Hermione," Draco shifted closer to her and wrapped his arm around her waist as they lay in front of the living room fireplace, the light dancing off her features and shadowing his. "I never actually hated you in school. I hated Potter, I hated Weasley, but you were… you were just annoying. You were the exact opposite of me. Still are."

Hermione made an interested face and cocked her head slightly. "How so?"

"You were a person who went out and got what she wanted despite the fact that not many, even I, though you deserved it because of your blood status. I was given everything, so when I needed the thrill, I took what I wanted too. I was never like you; smart, because I wanted to be; brave, because I could be; or modest because I should be. I was the exact opposite and I don't want you thinking that has changed. I am still, and always will be arrogant. I will always be the guy picking fights just to make himself feel bigger, and I will always like having power and being in charge. I don't want you thinking I have become soft just because I have fallen in love with you."

Hermione chuckled and ran a soft hand down his bare chest which was peeking out from in between a few popped buttons. "Too be honest, that doesn't bother me so much anymore. Every girl wants a bad boy who will be nice just to her. That sounds selfish, but it's true. And actually, I think this… we complete one another, Draco." She smiled and licked her lips. He searched her features, aglow from the fire light and planted his lips onto hers. She smiled and returned the passion while he worked the rest of his shirt off and began releasing her from her garments as well. His hands roamed her body, in full indulgence of what he was about to offer her.

She lay back and stretched out as he pushed himself deep into her warm, milky, walls. She felt his slow movements alter between fast and moderate as she peaked and he stretched out her orgasm. She gasped as his mouth latched onto her bare chest, he licked and bit and kissed while she moved her hands over his back. She was gasped as her walls collapsed onto his member. Unexpectedly, not moments after her orgasm, Draco shot his seeds into her fertile womb. Hermione closed her eyes, relishing in the act, the feeling. It had felt different this time, different from the times she had been with him before.

Complete ecstasy fell upon her as she felt her skin tingling and her body convulsed slightly under his. She smiled at the sound of his gentle voice touching her ears, "Like that?"

"Y-yes," she moaned and stretched beneath him, arching her back before he pulled out of her. She wasn't sure if the romance would last, but the passion and love she felt for him then was more than she had ever felt for another wizard, even Ron.


	5. Mis-Matched

Sunlight slanted through the window of the kitchen. Hermione was putting the frosting over the cake she had made for Draco's birthday. It was not a difficult day to remember the day because she recalled how the house elves would bring numerous and beautiful wrapped gifts for Draco at the end of the year. Seeing as he had a summer birthday, he had no one to show off to. As a result, his parents religiously sent him gifts a week before the end of school every year; aside from sixth and seventh year. This was not to say that he didn't get more presents on June 5th over the summer.

Hermione laced the cake with white silver icing and turned to get the green marsipan when there was a swift and repetitive knock at the door.

Hermione hurried from the kitchen and nodded to a house elf in the hall that was going to answer the door that she would get it. The little elf bowed and Hermione opened the door. Stunned, it was Ron standing in the doorway.

"We can get married." His eyes flickered with excitment.

"What?" Hermione's face drained of color as the red-head provided her with a parchment from the Ministry. "I got my letter just today. Have you gotten yours yet?"

"Um, no," Hermione stuttered. She read the notice quickly as it was brief:

_Mr. Ronald Billius Weasley,_

_It appears that in the course of our Marriage Law execution of matching and selecting partners for every unmarried or unengaged witch and wizard, we have found an error in your match with a Miss Abatha Greens and in the match of a Mr. Draco Malfoy and a Miss Hermione Granger. As it would turn out, you were meant to be paired with Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy with Miss Greens._

_Although this event is most unfortunate, we will be able to correct to situation promptly. Thus, on June 6__th__ of this year you shall be estranged from your improperly paired mates and untied with the mates you were meant to be paired with._

_Come to the Ministry at 12pm sharp tomorrow._

_Sincerely,_

_Mr. Albert Hottelly_

_Assistant to the Head of the Department of Marital Law_

Hermione felt her heart sink and her stomach drop. She looked up at Ron. "This is a mandatory sentence?" She whispered.

Ron scowled, "Mandatory sentence? What as if this was a bad thing? I knew something was wrong with our matches Hermione this is why I went to the Ministry to see about looking into them!"

Hermione glared at him, "You? You went to the Ministry and inquired about this? You ruined my marriage, Ronald!"

Ron glared. "What are you talking about? I thought you would be happy that you got to be with me now? Don't tell me you have fallen in love with him?" Ron shouted after her as she tried to hide her tears. She hurried into the kitchen. "I need to finish this. We will see you at the Ministry tomorrow. Maybe I can talk some sense into the idiot that decided to re-examine the papers."

"So you don't love me? You don't want to be with me?" Ron folded his arms.

"No," Hermione retorted as she turned on him. "No, I most certainly do not! I can't believe that you would destroy my marriage just because yours is not what you want it to be! You knew perfectly well I told you to leave this alone and you ignored me!"

"That's because I knew it wasn't right, that it needed to change! And come on, you aren't in love with that... _snake,_ are you?"

"Not everything needs to be changed and fixed, Ron. Sometimes its better that you keep things the way they are. You learn to love and appreciate things more. People more."

"I suppose he has you under so imperious curse. He's turned you into his whore." Ron fired at her.

She gaped at him, her eyes blazing. "Get out. Now!" She called for a house elf. "Please escort Mr. Weasley out." The house elf agreed and Ron gawked. "Using house elves to do your bidding now, Hermione? You really have been changed. A lion to a snake!"

"GO!" Hermione cried. Tears started streaming down her face. "Leave!"

Ron shook his head, a look of disgust spread over his face. He followed the house elf out, slamming the door violently behind him.

…

_Happy Birthday, Draco._ The cake looked far more cheerful than she knew the evening would turn out to be. Hermione closed her eyes took a deep breath as she heard Draco enter the house. "Hermione!" He called. She could hear him putting his things away in the cupboard. _"You won't cry... you must not look upset…"_ It wasn't helping her. Her breathing quickened and her heart shivered as she heard his voice not three feet away from her. "Hermione?"

She turned. Draco had a smile on his handsome face. Loosening his tie like he always did; the sweet masculine smell of cologne and the gentle falling of his blonde hair just over his forehead. His blue eyes were bright, filled with the happy light she saw in them every day. He still had his suit coat on and Hermione could not control herself as she covered her face with her hands.

"Hermione?" He was at her. His arms around her and she drew him into her. "Draco… we are not… we are not meant to be married."

"What?" she felt his body tense as he spoke, "What do you mean?"

She pulled away. "Read this." She offered her owl, the one she had gotten just after Ron had left.

Draco took it. She could see the expression on his face changing as he read. He folded it up. "We need to go tomorrow?"

"Yes," Hermione did not break eye contact.

"Yeah, well." He looked everywhere but her. "I guess it makes sense, we were far too different anyway." He began walking away.

"Draco! What is this? Why are you acting this way?" There was a crack in her voice.

"Because this is already hard enough as it is, Hermione." He turned to look at her. Standing a few feet away. "The one good thing I get in my life, the one thing that is actually worth something and it is taken away. I have nothing. Nothing to keep you here. I can't force them to make you stay with me when we are not supposed to be together-"

Hermione grabbed his arm. "Draco, why do they have to decide? Why can't we just tell them that we want to keep it this way?"

"It says nothing about the match we have remaining as it is. They will bring us in tomorrow and we will have to sign the papers." Draco was hopeless; obviously refusing to believe that there was an alternative. He leaned to her and put her hands in his. "Look, we will figure something out okay?"

A tear ran down Hermione's cheek, "I want to ask them if we can stay as we are. I don't want to be with Ron. And I certainly do not want to hand you off to another woman."

Draco smirked and wrapped Hermione in a hug. She loved the feeling of being pressed up against his chest. He nodded. "Okay, we'll ask. Otherwise, I'll think of something. I promise. A fucking law is not going to take you away from me."

She looked up at him. "Come on, this is not going to be an unhappy birthday. I prepared a cake." She kissed his cheek and led him into the kitchen.

…

Hermione sat tensely in her chair. She looked over at Draco whose elbows were placed on either arm rest and his fingers laced. He was slumped back and he looked annoyed to be in the very presence of the Assistant of Marriage Law. There was not a budge from Mr. Hottelly who denied every request from both Hermione and Draco.

"We can't have you both paired if you were not fit for a match in the first place. If word got out, everyone would desire a repairing, that is far too much work. Not to mention, we have had everything specifically coordinated to create a household of unity and compatibility with each couple. Children need stable lifestyles when growing up and having parents swapping out creates a chaos unnecessary when rearing children."

"I understand that, sir. But shouldn't a child also know that their parents are in love? That they care and can work in harmony to teach that child to love? No to mention to have hope in their government that the right decisions shall be made!" Though Hermione's argument was assertive, the man shook his head. "It is out of my hands, Mrs. Malfoy. Ah, here they are."

Ronald and Abatha stepped in, Abatha raising an eyebrow at Draco as if interested in her new mate. Hermione felt her face flush and she glared at Ron as Mr. Hottelly administered the papers for them to sign. "What if I refuse to sign it?" Hermione challenged and Draco snickered for a moment, amused by his ex-wife's words. He smiled at her.

"Miss Granger, if you please." The man narrowed his eyes at her and Hermione glared. "If you don't sign it, you will be charged for obstruction."

Hermione fumed and scribbled out her signature. She stood up instantly and stormed out. Ron nodding to the man and smirking at Draco before walking out.

Abatha wrapped her arm around Draco's "Come on, let's go, hubby."

...

Hermione gasped as Ron smothered her with his body. She breathed heavily at the amount of domination coming out of his touch. Never had she seen him so hungry, so lust-driven. His shirt was off, revealing is vampire-white skin. He was not unfit, quite well toned actually. His eyes were blazing blue and the red hair a fiery mess atop his head. Hermione remained in her bra and panties, her body tucked under the bed clothes until her hips. She knew this had to be done. She had been putting it off for two nights and it was their job to create a child but Hermione did not want this, she did not want to create and raise life with Ron at her side. Not anymore.

She closed her eyes. _"This is a job. That's all. It is a job administered to you from the Ministry and everyone has to do it. This situation could be worse. Just imagine Draco… yes…"_

Ron smothered her with hot wet kisses and Hermione winced as his hands clutched her wrists. "Ron… no I- I can't do this. Please get off."

Ron looked at her. "You can't expect me to stop now, Hermione. I'm ready to go here."

Hermione could see his cock erect in his boxer shorts. "Look, I want you to enjoy this, but I am your husband and you have been putting this off for nights now. Weeks really if you include the time you were with that snake."

"He's not a-" Her voice demolished with another crash of a kiss. Her heart pounded painfully against her ribs and she gasped as Ron moved down her body, kisses trailing over her skin, down her belly and towards her panties. "Don't!" She insisted. "I don't want you to… eat me."

"I want to taste you…" Ron growled.

"No, don't. Please just. Let's just do this."

Ron seemed to be listening and he drew her panties down and off her body. "Spreads your legs he commanded."

Hermione did, slowly and flinched, crying out as she felt Ron's tongue flick her clit. She sat up instantly, "STOP IT!" She cried and Ron waved his hands. "Okay, okay relax. We will do it your way. Okay?"

Hermione calmed down a bit and nodded but Ron was back up in her face, pushing her down on the bed. He grabbed her hands and thrust into her. His large dick thrusting into her…

_"He is your husband now… you are doing this for the magical world… because you have to…"_

But she had always done what she had to do, hadn't she? Always done the right thing. She whimpered as she tried to conceal tears, threatening to spill from her eyes. She looked up at the ceiling, trying to think of Draco and remember his touch.

She gasped as Ron came inside her. He left out a contented sigh and pulled out. She could feel him inside her and turned over in the bed. She curled up, a fetal position. Never had she thought she would be this unhappy with a man she had once thought she loved.

…

Ron had left for work that morning and Hermione had received an owl for the bookshop she had applied to earlier. She had been accepted. She tore up the letter after sending her regretful owl. So much for that.

Hermione wondered how Abatha had managed with Ron. The house was an absolute mess when she had first arrived and she had been spending her time tending to its needs. Ron living as a bachelor for some time and without and help had to be a contributing factor and Abatha didn't look like the type to lift a finger.

She heard a knock at the door. Hermione went to answer it. She barely had time to exclaim with delight when she recognized Draco Malfoy. She was in his arms in an instant, kisses burned like fire through an excited squeal from Hermione.

He grinned down at her. "Come on, I want to talk to you. He's obviously not here, or I would have been punched or hexed by now." Hermione giggled and took his hand. "How was it with Abatha this past week?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Annoying, pissing off-"

"Did you have sex with her?"

Draco made a face. "Yes, I had to. Don't tell me you haven't been coerced?"

Hermione nodded. "A few nights ago; I have been managing ever since. Making sure it doesn't happen again."

Draco sat down in the living room on the overstuffed couch. Hermione sat down next to him. He turned his body to face hers. A look of pleading came over his face. The only sounds that of the ticking clock on the mantle and his breathing. He looked into her eyes, she was amazed to see that for the first time, they were greyer and no light shone out from them in the way they usually did when they had been married.

He leaned into her and whispered, never breaking eye contact. "I want you to leave your husband and run away with me."


	6. Sick With Worry

**_I am so sorry for the delay, guys! I have been crazy busy at school. I will try and update more frequently. I know this is a short chapter, but there will be more soon. Hopefully it is okay and so far things are moving along accordingly. You guys are great! :) R&R!_**

_"Yes!"_ The words nearly leaped out of her mouth before she could think on them but she stopped herself and whimpered slightly. A feeling of dread falling over her as a tinge of electricity and a heavy weight fell on her. "Draco... we can't. We can't do this." She avoided all eye contact with him for the first time, she looked shrunk back and submissive, nothing like the Hermione he had been married to.

Draco reached out for her again. "You don't believe that."

"Yes, I do." She muttered trying hard not to let herself melt into his arms. She couldn't look at him, she couldn't look at him or she knew what would happen, he would take hold of her, make her forget that she was now a married woman and that by law, the very same law she had argued valid enough for her and Draco to be together when Ron was fussing about running away. She couldn't let her emotions, her bias, her subjective feelings toward this situation play into this. Hermione was not that way. Logical as a Rubik's cube and as confident as Harry Potter was going into battle, Hermione knew she needed to stand up for this, even if it wasn't what she wanted. She had always obeyed the rules, except when she really couldn't.

Draco wiped the sweat from his brow, and Hermione was stunned to feel his hand tighten against hers while simultaneously he spoke, "Hermione, I know you are trying to defend your choices and actions before but I know you love me as much as I love you and I know I can make you happy. Hermione, I know I am not right for asking you to do this, I know I am doing just what Weasley... Ron. What Ron had done but I can tell that you want to be with me despite what is going on in your mind. Please don't make a mistake both of us will regret. I am begging you."

Hermione couldn't help herself, her palm sweating inside Draco's, her heart wildly prancing around in it's cage, her emotions speaking to her,_ "Go! Do it!" _Her eyes locked with hers, her breathing trembled and her voice was soft as she saw his pleading gaze. Those features she loved, his voice and his touched she had been so immensely craving. "Laws aren't always right, rules aren't always right."

"I know," Hermione felt herself loosing control. "Okay," she nodded. Draco's features relaxed. "I'll do what is right over what is easy like always." She smiled at him and let him embrace her. He kissed her head and chuckled slightly as a wave of happiness washed over them, their flame kindled and sparking a fiery romantic glow. "I know where we can stay but I need to finalize some things so I'll get you tomorrow, okay?"

Hermione nodded. "This same time. What about your job, Draco?"

"Forget about that," he waved his hands and smirked, "I never really needed a career anyway." He grinned and Hermione grabbed his collar. "Rich bastard," she whispered and moved in on him, an unexpected and passionate kissing leading to a romantic caress and still further to a tender kiss on the neck, the collar bone, the shoulder...

"Draco..." Hermione panted, "we have to stop, Ron... Ron will be home a-any minute ugh" she groaned as he massaged her breast and ran his hand between her upper thighs. He bit her ear slightly and her grip on his shoulders tightened slightly. She could feel his cock penetrating her vulva and an erotic and completely brilliant (yet rather un-Hermione-like) idea came into her mind. "Come here," she dragged Draco to a nearby room and locked the door. "The study. It's quiet and Ron won't come in here unless he has to." She rolled her eyes.

"He is still better at procrastinating than he is at his career." Draco sneered and Hermione gave him a playful hit on his chest before indulging him once again. She jumped up, wrapping her legs around her waist as he moved her over to the desk. His hands moved over her blouse, undoing every button and sending kisses over the top of her breasts, just above the lacy black bra. She moaned as his tongue moved with grace and his hand began working their way over her panties, tugging them off gently as the other hand worked on her inner thigh again.

Tingling sensations flooded over her and she grinned, looking up at the ceiling with closed eyes as his length slid into her.

He moaned as he felt her juicy walls squeeze against him the penetration deep and satisfying as they both sighed in contented ecstasy. He moved within her, slowly, quickly... not until she came once did he let himself go, a flood of seeds inside her, falling into her as she lay down on the desk feeling his hot cum within her. She moaned and was about to push against him again but he pulled out, chuckling and breaking away leaving her agape and rather annoyed. He licked his lips and jeered at her, "Well, you said I had to go!"

Hermione pouted then shook her head smiling genuinely. "I love you."

"I love you too."

...

Hermione could not sleep that night, for one, Ron snored, but not the cute kind of snoring, like the annoying kind. He was grunted a gasping and shuffling around the bed like a asthma-inflicted bear. Hermione groaned as she tried shifting positions under the stuffy bed clothes. She had been feeling rather ill ever since dinner had been finished and despite the tea she had made she was not feeling any relief.

By 5AM, Hermione felt feverish, downright groggy, not to mention cranky from her restless night sleep. Ron was still snuggled under the covers, snoring muted and she sighed, knowing she would need to be up soon to fix his breakfast anyway.

Hermione slid out of the bed and went to the lavatory, washing her hands and brushing her teeth were a strict part of her morning routine. As she spat, she felt an odd squirm of nausea in her throat. Before she could rush to the toilet, Hermione vomited into the sink. After a few moments of vomiting and catching her breath had passed Hermione looked disgusted at the mess she had created. She quickly rinsed out the sink then went immediately to the cupboard where she kept medicinal potions and supplies. She knew what this meant, or at least, she had a theory.

She prayed she was wrong, she pleaded that it was a fever.

It wasn't

...

Whose was it? It could have been either wizard's but she felt it was more likely that it was Ron's given the fact that they had not only had sex more than once but also that it had been a couple nights since she and Ron had engaged in intercourse.

Honestly though, Hermione knew this wasn't logical. Was it Draco's? She denied herself the hope that it was and shifted slightly as she looked down at her bag. Packing. Packing to flee into the night with Draco. It was romantic and forbidden, certainly. But was it right? If they baby was Ron's shouldn't it be with Ron? Shouldn't Ron have a chance to know his son?

Simple way to find out: do a paternity test. Problem: She couldn't do it for another two months. Even in the wizarding world, one could not hope to find out the father of the child until eight weeks after contraception. Until then, would she risk staying with Ron and letting Draco slip away? No. It wouldn't matter anyway because Draco was there to stay.

She thought about it as she finished selecting the books she wanted to bring. She had been ready to flee the night before. All that had changed now was that she was pregnant... with a baby whose father was unknown.

She shook her head. She had already made the decision to go, she would go.

...

The soft ticking of the clock in the hallway was the only noise emitting throughout the semi-darkness of the house. Hermione had locked everything up, set Ron's last meal in the fridge with instructions but left no word where she was going or how long she would be gone for. She threw on her coat and tied her hair back into a neat ponytail before grabbing her little bag and going down the stairs. She and Draco were going to meet on the front lawn and apparate from there onward to the safe house where Draco had set everything up for them... at least so she assumed. She bit her lip as she wondered how well-planned this was. She almost wished that she had been in charge of planning the escape but she hadn't had time for it, nor was she particularly sure where o find Draco when he wasn't at the manor, a place she intended to avoid at all costs unless he was by her side.

Being who she was though, she would bring to attention any flaws in the plans and insist he heed to her desires to ensure a safe venture.

The starry sky was breath-taking above her and the black sky was eternally stretching around the landscape and over her head. It was a cool night and the breeze tickled her skin. So engrossed in the scenery she was startled at the apparition which appeared abruptly in front of her. "You're ready? That's a shock, I expected to be waiting a good half hour more." He teased and raised an eyebrow when he saw her blush but nevertheless josh him. "You're incorrigible and that's a bit of an exaggeration, don't you think?"

Draco snorted but kissed her and took her hand, "Ready? We need to go to the manor real-quick, I forgot something I need."

"Sure," Hermione nodded and at that, they apparated. She felt a pang in her stomach, a twist of nausea and as she landed, she vomited.


End file.
